


Midnight

by AshlarKithkanan



Series: Skyrim Comment Fics [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was good to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Mistral Blume took a deep and satisfying breath of the crisp night air. It felt good to be outside, away from the oppressive heat of the smelters and the forge, away from the oppressive dankness of Calcelmo's laboratory and mostly away from the mind-numbing boredom of repetitively smithing daggers and then enchanting them.

 

Ghorza was a very good teacher, and he could feel that his smithing skills really were improving day by day. But by the Divines! That woman was merciless in demanding perfection! Still, he felt lucky enough. At least he wasn't made to smith nails day in and day out like Tacitus.

 

The mountains rose towards the sky as he crested the hill. He didn't care that this was only another fetch mission. Bracing himself for a sprint, he whooped his joy towards the midnight sky.

 

_It was good to be alive._

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/wisteria02/pic/00067402/)


End file.
